cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Psymon Omega
Overview Introductions Contact Introduced By * Darla Mavis * Winston the Gent New Contact(s) * Technician Naylor '' Minimum level 35'' I've heard that there's an Arachnos technician looking for people to do some dangerous work. The guy's name is Grant Naylor, and he's attempting to reverse-engineer one of the portals around Nerva and turn it into an inter-dimensional gate. Naylor has access to Technology and Science enhancements. Technician Naylor's doing some interesting things. Working with him could lead to some very good places for you. And some very strange ones. Information Psychic Mastermind Psymon Omega is an intimidating sort. He is a tall, strong man with a stare which looks right through you. It's said that he is a master psychic, capable of reading minds and seeing into the future. It's also said that he seeks to destroy any opposition to his psychic mastery. Initial Contact I am Psymon Omega, and I am a master psychic. The secrets of the mind are open to me, and I have delved deeply. Others seek to usurp my place of power, and I must act to preserve it. Story Arcs Inert Nictus Fragment This is a residual bit of Nictus energies that flows through you from the Warshade known as Romulus. You acquired it in a tale you like to call: Nictus Dissection It all started when Psymon Omega sensed some Rikti communication in the sewers beneath one of the islands of Crimson Cove. Their intent was unclear to Psymon, but involved a psi-tech device. Psymon wanted to get hold of this Rikti Tech, and sent you to salvage it. You encountered an assault team of Longbow led by a Warshade known as Romulus, intent on destroying the psi-tech device the Rikti had. Psymon was furious with Romulus' interference—the hero had apparently caused problems for Psymon in the past. In order to deal with Romulus once and for all, he sent you to deal with an experimental Void Seeker rifle—one that not only was designed to take out Warshades, but to separate the alien and human forms completely! You attacked Romulus at a Longbow base and after his defeat used the Nictus Rifle to split him in two! Psychic Disturbance It all started when Psymon Omega got you to check into the source of a psychic disturbance on Sharkhead Isle. Travelling to the Pit, you found the Freakshow attempting to remove some strange crystals they found while scavenging there. Returning to Psymon, he related that the crystals seemed to sing with psychic energy. Psymon was intrigued by the crystals, and wanted to know more. He sent you to the local geological survey office to see if there were any other recorded discoveries of the rock. Breaking past office security, you found files mentioning an earlier discovery. The crystals were secured by Longbow and taken to one of their local research bases. Psymon desperately wanted the research data and sent you to retrieve it. You invaded the Longbow base and interrogated the scientist. You discovered Longbow couldn't make heads or tails out of the crystal's properties and so passed it on to cohorts over at GIFT in Paragon City. At the GIFT office you forced a researcher to give you all the data on the psi-crystals. The research revealed the psi-crystals allowed someone to steal a person's psychic energies to use for themself. Psymon had a plan to take out one of his psychic rivals who was helping victims of Rikti experimentation at a local hospital. Psymon's plan involved stealing the components for a Psionic Activator from one of Dr. Aeon's labs. The device awakens psychic powers in psi-latent targets at the cost of their sanity. Fighting your way past Arachnos guards, you managed to acquire the device. Store Psymon sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 30 Magic/Mutation Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 30 Mutation Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 35 Mutation Single-Origin Enhancements Missions Destroy source of psychic fog Briefing I have sensed a disturbance in the psychic energies about Nerva Archipelago. It's as if someone or something has generated a mental fog which blinds my extra-sensory perception. However, as a master psychic, I have managed to pierce this veil enough to find the source of this psionic murk. Find the source of this psychic fog and destroy it! The psychic fog hampers my abilities far too much. Whoever or whatever is responsible must be eradicated. Completely. Mission Objective(s) * Destroy source of psychic fog * 3 psychic disruptors to destroy Debriefing Ah, that's much better. I see now that the Rikti planned on making themselves the psychic masters on Earth through the use of these disrupters. The fools! There will only be one psychic master, and that will be Psymon Omega! Salvage Rikti Tech Briefing I have recently sensed the mind communications of the Rikti nearby. Their alien language is hard to interpret with mind-probles, but their intent is clear. They are doing something in the sewers underneath Crimson Cove—something to do with psionic technology! Salvage the Rikti tech and bring it to me. I sense much coming conflict for you. Watch your back. Mission Objective(s) * Salvage Rikti tech Note: Mission bug This mission is currently bugged in that the Rikti Salvage is targettable, attackable, and destroyable by players. DO NOT destroy the Rikti Tech, or your mission will end immediately. Debriefing Interrogate troops, steal weapon Briefing Romulus the Warshade has meddled in my affairs for far too long. His power comes from the fusion of his Nictus and human parts—and I wish to destroy that power irrevocably. I have heard whispers in the minds of Arachnos troops that there is an experimental weapon used by their elite assassins—a Void Hunter rifle capable of splitting apart a Warshade! Interrogate Arachnos troops to find the location of the experimental Void Hunter rifle. Once you have acquired the rifle, I'll set it to Romulus' energy signature. Mission Objective(s) * Interrogate Arachnos Troops * Defeat 20 Arachnos Mission Objective(s) * Steal Void Hunter Rifle Temporary Power Completion of this mission will grant a villain the following temporary power: Debriefing I sense you possess the rifle. Excellent. It'll make your next task so much easier... Defeat Romulus the Warshade Briefing Now has come the time to eliminate Romulus the Warshade! I've adjusted the Void Hunter rifle you took from the Arachnos base to Romulus' unique energy signature. Once you defeat him all you'll need to do is fire a shot from the special energy dissipator on the rifle to split him into his human and Nictus parts. Go now and defeat Romulus the Warshade! Make the experience painful for him. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Romulus Debriefing Ha ha! I understand splitting a Warshade apart is quite a painful experience. I hope the pain was exquisite for Romulus. Discover source of disturbance Briefing I have senses which are highly attuned to psychic manifestations. Earlier today I sensed a disturbance coming from Sharkhead. Discover the source of these psychic emanations. This may be something valuable or dangerous. Or both. Mission Objective(s) * Discover source of disturbance Clue: Strange Crystals These crystals are still encrusted with dirt from the Pit. They seem to sing in your mind. Debriefing What are these crystals? They resonate with psychic energy! I must know more... Steal geological records Briefing These crystals you discovered in the Pit on Sharkhead Isle are amazing. While they contain some trace amounts of psychic energy, they seem to be able to do much more. I must know if there have been other similar finds, and by whom. Break into the local surveyor office and find any record of strange geological discoveries. The only thing you'll have to worry about is security guards. Of course, these are Rogue Isles security guards... Mission Objective(s) * Steal geological records Clue: Geological Records These geological records indicate there were crystals found previously which match the ones you found in the Pit on Sharkhead. They were secured by Longbow and taken to a local research base. Debriefing A previous crystal discovery was secured by Longbow? They must have realized its potential power. We must find out what they have discovered! Interrogate Longbow scientist Briefing Longbow has been doing research on psi-crystals like the ones you found in the Pit on Sharkhead. I want to know what they have discovered so we can unlock the secrets of the crystals. Break into the Longbow base and interrogate the research scientist. I've mind-controlled the crew of a sub at Agincourt to allow you to reach the research base. Get moving. Mission Objective(s) * Interrogate Longbow scientist Debriefing GIFT is doing the research now? Well, they'll probably get better results than those incompetent fools at Longbow. Interrogate GIFT researcher Briefing GIFT works with some of the top mutant psychics around—it's no wonder Longbow shipped the psi-crystals over to them. I need to find out what the GIFT researchers have discovered about the crystals. Break into the GIFT research center and interrogate the head researcher. I sense we are close to finding something very important. Mission Objective(s) * Interrogate GIFT researcher Debriefing Ah, so the psi-crystal can be used to steal psychic energies? Most interesting. I think I have a plan. Steal components, defeat guards Briefing Now that I know what the psi-crystals can be used for, I have a plan to take out a certain heroic rival of mine named Aurora Borealis. I understand she's doing work at a hospital for victims of Rikti experimentation, which gives me an idea. Dr. Aeon has developed a device called a Psionic Activator which unlocks psychic potential in psi-latent targets. Unfortunately, the device does so at the cost of the person's sanity, leaving them nothing more than a ravening monster. This fits perfectly into my plan! Break into the Arachnos lab and steal the components for the Psionic Activator. Arachnos troops guard Aeon labs. Do not do them permanent harm, as we do not wish to raise the ire of Lord Recluse. Mission Objective(s) * 3 components to steal * Defeat guards to escape Debriefing Ah, the components for the Psionic Activator. This should be child's play for me to put together. Give me a moment. Defeat Aurora Borealis and allies Briefing It's time to put my plan into action! I will lay low my psychic rival, the famous Aurora Borealis! She's meddled in my plans for far too long! Aurora Borealis is currently in a Paragon City hospital helping victims of Rikti experimentation. Her pathetic sympathy shall be her downfall! I will give to you the Psionic Activator you stole from the Aeon lab—use it on the Rikti experimentation victims and you'll gain allies for your fight against Aurora Borealis and her Longbow compatriots! Know that the fight against Aurora Borealis will not be an easy one. You might require aid from other villains in order to defeat her. When you have defeated her, I will feed upon her psychic energies through the psi-crystals! Temporary Power: Psionic Activator Upon accepting this mission, a villain will obtain the Psionic Activator temporary power. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Aurora Borealis and her allies * 5 stasis tubes to activate Debriefing Ah, the sweet taste of Aurora Borealis' psychic energies. It's like a nectar for the mind. Delicious. Destroy Psymon's phobias Briefing As vast as my intellect and prodigious as my mental powers are, I too have problems. Yes, I know it's hard to believe, considering I AM Psimon Omega. But psychic giants like myself have a new host of problems to deal with. Certainly, hearing the constant nattering of insignificant minds on the edge of my perception is extremely annoying, but this pales in comparison to some of the larger issues. One of these issues is that of certain phobias which, if left unmanaged, would take on a life of themselves and tear my mind apart. I have been unable to deal with them myself as of yet, but have made a deal with another powerful entity of the Rogue Isles. He is known as Archmage Tarixus, and he possesses a ritual which will unlock a mystic gateway within the ancient gateways found on Primeva. This gateway will act as a gateway to the darker portions of my mind! Take this vial of my blood to Tarixus, then take the ritual stone to the mystic portal and destroy my phobias within! The phobias will manifest as threats you may have faced in the past, but they will likely treat you as an extension of myself. It may get a little weird. Pay no heed to what they say. Mission Objective(s) * Deliver blood to Tarixus Debriefing: Archmage Tarixus I sensed your arrival. You have the blood of Psymon Omega, and you wish to use it to unlock a mystic portal in Primeva. Yes, I can do this. Psymon will make good on this arrangement, for he knows he suffers a far worse fate if he fails to do so. There, the ritual is complete. Take this talisman and travel now to the mystic cave in Primeva. It will lead into the depths of Psymon's mind. Mission Objective(s) * Destroy all phobias * Defeat Fear of Commitment! * Defeat Fear of the Past! * Defeat Fear of the Unknown! Debriefing My fears have been banished—at least for now. Speak to no one of what you have seen or heard. Defeat Thorn Isle mystics Briefing Have you heard of Thorn Isle? It is a stronghold for the Circle of Thorns, including some of their most powerful psychics. There are some who I have crossed paths with on the psychic plane and who have dared to challenge my authority there! I want them eliminated! Defeat Kanaris, Jast, and Trimas. Here is a location of a boat to Thorn Isle. Do not let the stories of the place intimidate you. Their lead mystics are distracted by other matters at this time. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Thorn Isle mystics Debriefing I sense their presence no longer on the psychic plane. All is as it should be. Steal Rikti psi-tech Briefing Longbow does have its uses as a catspaw. When I discovered the Rikti had started establishing hideouts about the Rogue Isles, I influenced the minds of key Longbow force commanders to make raids on these bases. After all, who is going to dispute the right of Longbow enforcing the peace in Crimson Cove? One of the recent raids resulted in the discovery of certain Rikti-tech which is psionic in nature. I desire this Rikti psi-tech while it's still relatively intact. Invade the Longbow base and steal the Rikti psi-tech. I have mind-controlled a small sub crew at Agincourt. They will be able to pilot you to the Longbow base. Mission Objective(s) * Steal Rikti psi-tech * 3 creates to find * Defeat guards to escape Clue: Rikti Psi-Tech This create is full of strange alien-looking technology. Psimon Omenga claims it is psionic in nature. Debriefing Ah, excellent! This is some sort of psi-weapon! Wonderful, wonderful! I shall make the world bleed from their ears on a whim! Steal ore sample, research data Briefing Are you familir with Psionium? It's a rare ore which can be processed to create a focus for psionic powers. The researchers over at the GIFT labs in Paragon City have been experimenting with Psionium. Bring me the Psionium ore sample and research data! There is a boat waiting at the docks to take you to Paragon City. Mission Objective(s) * Find the ore sample! * Find the research data! Clue: Psionium Ore Sample This is an ore sample of the rare mineral known as Psionium. When properly prepared, Psionium is capable of boosting a person's mental powers. Clue: Psionium Research Data This research data contains information on GIFT's studies into the rare mineral known as Psionium. There is information on the process necessary to extract the ore, as well as test results on mental boosts using foci made from the processed ore. Debriefing I sense the Psionium already. Once I have the Psionium in its processed state, it'll boost my powers considerably! External Links *